galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-3014
"They call me Werewolf.." ARC-3014 or "Werewolf" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) trooper that joined the clone group The Broken Source during the fall of the Imperial Era. He was a very special clone because of his unusual dark skin. No one else had that it was a rare sight for a clone indeed, as he was sometimes vilified for it. He was sometimes underestimated by the other clones and because of that he took in for rehabilitation. That's where he meet ARC-8157. They both became good friends and together they survived the Order 66. When they heard about what was going on they both joined The Broken Source to find out that was going so wrong. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Werewolf who was born,bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. He was a very special clone because of his dark skin, from a pigmentation and on the Jango Fett side, it was a rare trait on his side but a very good one, meaning he was quicker at everything he did and faster at everything he did. "This makes him a rare type of clone because it's not a trend we often see in clones, so I don't know if it like that or not, it doesn't matter, about his skin, his ability on the field is what we like to see." Werewolf was trained by the ARC trooper trainer and even by the bounty hunters. Different Coloured Skin "I was always asked about the colour of my skin and they were always saying. 'are you a freak of nature' I said know I am the closest genes of Fett and everyone knows about it and they never have anything bad to say anymore and it doesn't do anything that we cannot do. And does it seem that most of us are not being aware of the things that never happen it just takes the stigma away from black clones.." Now it changes "Now everyone will see who are you and what you doing in the clone army but this is us and we will fight till the last one stand never disagree with that. And it was the thing that most people are not afraid of ever doing and making sure that others are formed means wellness as well. Making sure that others around us are important to making sure that others have something to do with everyone else." ARC-3014 in his zone when he said this. Catchin' Up Blix was gathering everyone for a meeting. They all stood around the transmission Table waiting for what Blix had to say. "Okay guys, You all know I've been killed and then revived... this will no longer be happening, thanks to my old friend Blazer. But now to the real deal... Alpha was on track with something about a chip. Now Alpha is no longer here... so, We must deal with this ourselves!" Blix said. "I agree. This is that story has been following us since Fives died and we got to find out the truth!" Blazer replied. Rex looked at trooper ARC-8448 with a wondrously face then he said: "Ok, so... we are gonna get out there in the wild and search for a tiny chip, I mean this story is forgotten... No one is looking for the trust". "But what if we find it? Then maybe we can change those who turned evil? Right? I seriously need to know that." Memory said. "Yes, That is correct Memory! Maybe we are wrong but we must try! It will be tried first though.." Blix said. Behind them the door was opening and in came two new clones. "We are ARC-8157 and ARC-3014! You can also call us Mist and Werewolf, Sir!" They said together. Blazer walked toward them and said: "You are new here, you are both under us in the command, you both will follow orders! Am I clear?". "Sir, Yes Sir!". They all went to a old star ship. The greatest clone of all time, Costin Jr died on this ship. They were on Gree's Machine. Which was kept after all that happened on it. Category:Clones